


Something in the Shadows

by MariaMagica



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, But that's totally fine, Drama, Fluff, Halloween, Happy Ending?, Happy Halloween! <3, Horror, Lovecraft Inspired, M/M, Mindfuck, Romance, Spooky, This is full of symbolism no one will see xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaMagica/pseuds/MariaMagica
Summary: After accidentally kissing Jumin, Zen is haunted by something horrible.





	Something in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! I've always wanted to write a JuZen horror story, so here it is! I hope you'll enjoy it! If you're not spooked, I hope you'll like the fluffy. <3

There were so many stars. Zen sat on a stone stairway staring up at them, an empty beer glass still in hand. Behind him, the RFA party continued in all its noise and lights, not caring that he had stepped out.

He heard footsteps coming closer, and next to him the most familiar dark-haired man in a suit sat down, missing his usual glass of red wine.

"Didn't expect you here,” Zen remarked. Wasn't the CEO-to-be scared to ruin his suit? The thought of stained pants amused him greatly.

"I needed a break from all the reporters," Jumin replied.

Zen sighed. "You too huh?"

The two sat in silence for quite some time and Zen mulled over everything that had happened in the past week. All this trouble and it was the jerk who was there for him the most. He pushed down the thoughts quickly - he didn’t want to ruin this evening.

"Hey… I wanted to thank you. For helping me. I really thought I was done for."

"It was a small effort, Zen. I am glad I could help you."

"Well it's a big deal for me,” Zen emphasized. No doubt in a few seconds Jumin would push another stupid cat thing in his face and Zen would hate him for it, but for now Zen wanted him to know how grateful he was.

Jumin accidentally brushed their knees together. Trust Fund must have had a bit of wine, because the guy pulled his leg back and looked embarrassed about it too. Zen felt the biggest grin forming. In a childish moment, Zen wanted to knock their shoulders together. 

Unfortunately gravity was not his friend, and he ended up nearly falling onto Jumin.

"You're drunk," Jumin said, as he carefully pushed Zen upwards.

Still grinning, Zen brushed his ponytail back but didn't make an effort to leave Jumins personal space. "I'm not drunk, I'm tipsy. And so are you."

"What is the difference?"

"We get to be slightly foolish instead of completely foolish."

Zen wanted to make another joke, but Jumin grabbed his beer glass and set it next to him. Zen stared at the glass and then back at Jumin, whose face was very close.

“Is that so?” Jumin said. It was a joke, maybe one to get a rise out of him, but Zen found himself leaning forward.

He smells nice, Zen thought. The wine, the cologne, the freshness of a recently dry-cleaned suit and a soft husky leather smell Jumin always carried combined were nostalgic. 

Zen wasn’t aware of the kiss until a few seconds later, when his brain caught up and registered soft lips against his. When they separated, their noses still touched, both not saying a word or daring to breathe too loudly.

Zen felt his face burning. What had he done? When had he leaned in? What in the world was he thinking? And why wasn’t Jumin punching his face flat right now, instead staring as if frozen?

He suddenly felt shivers run down his spine. As if someone’s stare pierced right through his soul. He turned around immediately, but no one was behind them.

“Zen?” Jumin asked, and Zen found he couldn’t deal with Jumin’s deep gray eyes right now, who were desperately searching for his reaction.

“I think someone was watching us.” Stumbling, Zen grabbed his glass and got up. “I should go.”

Every fibre of his being told him to turn around, back to the stairs. But he couldn’t stop his feet from moving towards the light, the noise and the faceless people that didn’t confront him with his confusing feelings.

~~~

**What a party! - 20:05, 707, Yoosung☆, Jumin Han, ZEN, Jaehee Kang**

707:    
another RFA success in the pocket! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Jaehee Kang:    
I was a bit worried though. What if that crazy fan had shown up?

Yoosung☆:    
I know what you mean Jaehee, she did manage to make people believe she was dating Zen! She even had realistic-looking articles online! That’s scary!

707:    
yeah, but one quick speech from the actor man himself and the press ate it up   
No doubt she will vanish into internet obscurity ┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴

Jumin Han:    
I too am glad that is over.

707:    
Zen, you’re really quiet   
got something on your mind?

Did you elope with your fan?   
Were the rumors true after all?? ( ⚆ _ ⚆ )

ZEN:   
Omg no   
Why would I do that??

Yoosung☆:    
Normally you’re super talkative after a party Zen

ZEN:   
I know, I know   
I’m a little busy   
Also I keep hearing weird scratching sounds

Jaehee Kang:   
Rats? :o

ZEN:   
Maybe   
I checked but I’m not sure

707:   
Tomorrow is Halloween y'know    
They say when there is a new moon just before Halloween your inner demons become real   
And they will haunt you!

Yoosung☆:   
°Д°   
Noooo I don’t want to die!!

ZEN:   
-.-;;;

Jaehee Kang:   
Stop. Seven, stop making stuff up.

707:   
How dare you insinuate that   
I read it from a piece of paper I found last night!

Yoosung☆:   
Wait, is that the one you tried to give to me and told me it was a fortune cookie’s fortune?

707:   
Maaaaaaaybeeeeee

Jumin Han:   
Enough foolishness.   
Zen, you should arrange an exterminator to search your apartment.

ZEN:   
It’s fine, I can handle it myself   
Bye all

\- ZEN has left the chatroom -

Yoosung☆:   
Eh?? Zen left and didn’t insult Jumin about money or something??

707:   
Jumin didn’t sass him either.    
They’ve been acting weird since yesterday   
I miss my daily dose of fighting! (ó ì_í) (ì_í ò)

Jaehee Kang:   
I noticed it too.   
Sir, what happened at the party?

Jumin Han:   
Nothing happened. You all have overactive imaginations.   
Assistant Kang, if you have time to dream up silly scenarios, you have time to work on more contracts.

Jaehee Kang:   
...Sorry sir.

\- Jumin Han has left the chatroom -   
  
707:   
whoo, touched a sore point there

Yoosung☆:   
Something definitely happened

Jaehee Kang:   
Agreed, but let’s not dwell on it any longer. I don’t need more work T_T

Yoosung☆:   
Success Jaehee ^_^;;   
Aaaahhh don’t want to help with uni decorations today (ಥ﹏ಥ) Why is Halloween so scary?!

707:   
If you think that’s scary, wait till you hear what  _ *really* _ happens on Halloween! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Yoosung☆:   
｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡

~~~

Zen knew he was being a dick. He couldn’t get the image of Jumin sitting alone in the darkness, staring at his retreating form as he shuffled off like a coward. The CEO-to-be had even sent him a message. 

_ ‘Don’t forget to call the director I introduced you to.’ _

That was it.

It was not like Jumin to act like nothing happened. Hell, Jumin had every right to be absolutely pissed. But he wasn’t, and that was worse. Guilt ate Zen from the inside. The man deserved a response from him, even if it was just a sorry. Zen wanted nothing more for things to go back the way they were so he could tell Trust Fund where to shove it acting like a mom for this message.

_ How hypocritical of me _ , Zen thought, for calling Jumin a jerk, when he was the one to kiss Jumin, and the one to run away the second he had to own up to it.

He contemplated getting off the couch when he felt that horrible chill on his back. He felt eyes on him, eyes from someone he couldn’t see, in the shadows of the corners of his apartment. 

The sounds. They were back.

_ Scape.  _

_ Scrape. _

Slow, then fast.

_ Thump. _

_ Scrape.  _

Over and over. _ _

Again. And again. And again.

It rooted him in place. He knew he should turn around. All he had to do was get up, go look and figure it out. Nothing special.

But something stopped him. His logical mind told him that he had to turn, but his own body wouldn’t let him. His hands clenched his phone, trying to stop himself from shaking.

He hadn’t been completely honest in the chat. He hadn’t checked what it was. And he feared that if he did say so, the RFA would make fun of him.  _ And rightly so. _

_ Thump. _

Yet he couldn’t turn around. He couldn’t get himself to stand up, or to call out. He’s had his light on since last night. He hadn't really slept, waking up every hour wondering  _ what was in his house _ , watching him  _ constantly _ .

When the morning came, he was as stiff as a board and it felt like a fever dream. Now back in the darkness, the dream returned. Worse than before.

I  _ am just on edge because of this thing with Jumin _ , Zen thought.  _ If I can distract myself long enough, this will pass _ .

It took another half hour before he was able to move again.

~~~

**Am I going crazy? - 03:30 ZEN**

ZEN: And I thought last week was crazy   
Hahaha   
….

\- MC has entered the chatroom -

MC:    
Zen? Why are you awake so early?

ZEN:    
Ah MC!   
It is hard to explain   
You shouldn't worry

MC:    
is it the rats?    
Jaehee told me you might have them

ZEN:    
A sound is keeping me awake   
I don't know if it's rats   
...I kinda want it to be though

MC:    
you  _ want _ it to be rats? Why? 

ZEN:    
Don't mind me, I'm being strange because I'm tired   
Please go back to bed   
We both need our beauty sleep! ^_~*

MC:    
hehe okay   
Good night Zen!

ZEN:    
Good night!

\- MC has left the chatroom -

~~~

_ Something wants to get in _ .

The thought was ridiculous. Unnecessary. It made no sense. When it was silent, he could tell himself this. But just as he had calmed down, the sounds started again. This went on and on until Zen wasn’t sure if time had passed at all.

He lay on his side, staring at the door of his bedroom. He felt watched. And when the scratching began, he was convinced  _ something _ was on the other side.

_ Something wants to get to  _ ** _me_ ** _ . _

_ Stop this. Just get up. Get up, get up, get up- _

When he was on the edge of doing so, the noises stopped.

...

It was quiet again. 

...

Slowly, his eyelids started to droop. 

In the far distance, he heard a car drive by and a dog bark.

His door moved.

Zen’s eyes shot open.

_ THUMP. _

The door shook again. Zen clutched his blanket tighter, ready to steel himself against whatever was going to break through at any moment.

But then there was quiet. 

...

_ The door definitely moved… didn't it?  _

He was not nuts. He was simply tired.

Was he?

~~~

**Mad fangirl? - 05:30 ZEN**

ZEN:    
Guys maybe that fangirl is trying to get in my place   
That makes the most sense right?   
She probably is angry after that press conference

\- Jumin Han has entered the chatroom -

ZEN:    
?! Why are  _ you _ up so early?

Jumin Han:    
I normally get up before 06:00 to prepare for a breakfast meeting. 

ZEN:    
Of course -.-

Jumin Han:    
But I noticed activity here already. Why are you going on about that fangirl?    
Are you having issues with your security?

ZEN:    
Eh yeah? Just read above   
I hear constant noises

Jumin Han:    
Do you have any signs of property damage?

ZEN:    
Damage?   
I don't know

Jumin Han:    
You don't know? Why don't you check?

ZEN:    
I don't see why I should   
Maybe I should call the police

Jumin Han:    
You could but you will look foolish.   
You would have a stronger case with evidence.

ZEN:    
I just   
I can't check okay? I fucking can't 

Jumin Han:    
You can't check?   
Why not?

ZEN:   
Fuck never mind

\- ZEN has left the chatroom -

Jumin Han:    
…

~~~

He didn't want to stay in his apartment anymore. 

When the morning came and sunlight poured through his window, he told himself it was nothing. The noise was probably woodworm. Of course his bedroom door hadn’t moved. Plus, his front door was locked tight as it could be and the windows were too small to fit anyone in. How could anyone have entered his place? 

Really, it had to be another stress nightmare. 

Today, he would take it easy. Rehearse a few lines, practice a few songs. Go for a jog. All was good.

But throughout the day, he heard whispers in the corners of his home, always behind him. There were eyes following him wherever he went. And with the evening leaving the sun for the stars, he swore he heard the scraping louder than ever.

_ THUMP. SCRAPE. THUMP. _

He had to leave, no matter what.

The problem was where. Jaehee might find it awkward to have a man over. Yoosung's student apartment was too small. And who knows where the fuck Luciel lived.

Worst of all, they weren't  _ safe _ . There was something, something within his mind, telling him he would still be in danger. Worse, he might put them in danger. He would never forgive himself if he did.

That left only one option. Jumin and his penthouse, with all those bodyguards and security cameras. The CEO-to-be always boasted how his home was the safest in Korea, now he could prove it. Zen hated himself for stooping so low. But as his fingers shook while typing in Jumin's number, he hated feeling like this more.

"Zen?" said Jumins voice, "Where have you been? The others have been asking for you in the chatrooms."

He had been too distraught to check the RFA chat. But that didn't matter now. "Jumin, I'm not safe here. Can I-" he paused, and let out a shuddering breath, "Can I stay at your place for now?"

There was a short pause. Then, Jumin spoke up. "Not safe? Did someone break into your apartment? Is it the fangirl you spoke of?”

“Look, I don’t know. I just need to get out of my house.”

“And you want to come to me and Elizabeth the Third?” Jumin sounded very surprised and Zen didn’t blame him. He was so on edge, he’d accept being a sneezing mess for eternity over this.

It was quiet now. No way to prove that he hadn’t absolutely lost his mind. _ Fuck it. _ “Yes, even the furb- cat.  _ Please _ , Jumin. I’m losing it.”

Another pause. It took all Zen had not to punch his phone. “...Alright. Pack your things, I’ll have Driver Kim pick you up.”

“No need, I’ll take the bike.” Without waiting for a response, Zen hung up. He ran towards the front door, grabbing his backpack where he had stuffed as many clothes into as he could in a minute. Keys in hand, he cursed the setting sun and didn’t look back to his apartment after he locked it.

~~~

**Zen’s burglar - 19:45 Jumin Han, 707, Jaehee Kang, MC**

Jumin Han:   
Zen called me. He is acting really odd.   
Luciel, can you please check the security cameras in the street near his house?

707:   
waaay ahead of you   
Whoever is bothering the actormeister, I will find out!

MC   
I’m so worried

Jaehee Kang:   
Me too, Zen hasn’t said a thing all day.

Jumin Han:   
Assistant Kang, I need you to keep Elizabeth with you a bit longer.

Jaehee Kang:   
What? Why?? You have no urgent projects to complete.   
I thought my catsitting duty was done!

Jumin Han:   
Zen has asked to stay at the penthouse. As much as I would rather keep her in a room fit of her position, I fear Zen’s erratic behavior will scare her. Therefore it is best Elizabeth stays with you.

707:   
Hol’ up

MC:   
Zen asked

Jaehee Kang:   
To go to you???

Jumin Han:   
I was equally surprised. On the phone he seemed utterly terrified.

MC:   
Oh no now I’m really worried

Jaehee Kang:   
For Zen, I can take care of her longer.

Jumin Han:   
Good. I must go, he’ll be here soon.

\- Jumin Han has left the chatroom -

Jaehee Kang:   
Luciel, I really hope you can find the culprit.   
I don’t know what’s worse, all this cat hair everywhere or Zen being so stressed. T_T

MC:   
Yoosung is going to be so upset when he reads this   
Seven, you will catch the piece of shit, right? She or he

707:   
Of course! ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿'̿'\̵͇̿̿\з= ( ▀ ͜͞ʖ▀) =ε/̵͇̿̿/’̿’̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ ̿̿ The moment I see them, I hack their phone and boom!   
Jailed.   
Still it’s interesting Zen decided to go to Jumin ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Why do you think that is? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

MC:   
The bodyguards

Jaehee Kang:   
The bodyguards.

707:   
You two are no fun

~~~

Zen nearly crashed into the first security guard he saw with his motorcycle. They didn’t say a word to him as he locked his bike in the oversized garage and ran up the stairs. No doubt they’ve already been told he was coming. 

He didn’t care. Something watched him on the road and it was watching him run now.

At some point he had to relent to the endless stairs and take the elevator, but the tiny space made him pull at his ponytail hairs. He could finally breathe when he jumped through the sliding doors and into the unnecessarily large white marble hall.

Jumin was waiting for him at the door and Zen slowed to a halt upon seeing him. He was wearing his normal suit again instead of formal wear. Zen found himself back at the party, back on the stairs, with Jumin waiting for him to respond. He wanted to say his name, but his tongue felt heavy in his mouth.

Jumin frowned before holding the door open. “I’ve prepared a room for you. It’s the one furthest away from Elizabeth’s suite. I’ve asked my maid to label it with your name.”

_ The cat has her own suite? The rooms have labels?? _ Zen thought, then dismissed it. Who cares right now? “Thanks. I appreciate it.”

_ And I’m sorry. For leaving you. Because we… Because I-!  _ Zen instantly quelled the thought. The well of uncertainty within him threatened to bubble and overflow, and he couldn’t stand it.

He stepped into the penthouse, Jumin taking a step back to let him in. The two of them exchanged awkward glances before Zen walked further, backpack in hand. The living room was so large, he almost didn’t spot the hallway. He would have told Jumin so, would it not be extremely rude to insult the guy whose home he begged to enter.

“There are cameras everywhere except in the bedrooms and bathrooms.” Jumin said behind him, “ I have men on watch at all times too.”

He should show more gratitude. That was what Zen wanted, but cruel irony had that he felt that chill creep up his neck again. The constant reminders of the night unspoken wasn't helping either.  _ Maybe coming here was a mistake.  _

“Good. I’m off to bed, I’m really tired,” Zen said, before heading to the hallway where he hoped to find his room fast.

He didn’t want to look back at Jumin, afraid the CEO-to-be would read his exposed soul in his eyes.

He just couldn’t.

~~~

**Zen is here - 22:30 Jumin Han, Yoosung☆, MC, 707**

Jumin Han:    
Zen has gone to his room.    
He barely looked me in the eye.    
He never did that before.

MC:    
does that bother you, Jumin?

Jumin Han:    
It does.   
I don’t like this feeling.    
It feels...    
Troubling.    
I want him to look.

Yoosung☆:    
you're really on about this    
Is Seven right?    
Did something happen?

Jumin Han:    
Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?    
It is a school night.

Yoosung☆:    
oh come on, I am worried about Zen too!    
You're not my dad ):<

MC:    
give up Yoo, we're never going to get a straight answer out of Jumin

Jumin Han:    
There is nothing to figure out.    
Zen's possible stalker is taking up precious RFA work time.    
The sooner this is solved, the better.    
I need Elizabeth here with me.

Yoosung☆:    
is work and cats all you think of ;;;;   
Oh gosh I sound like Zen now

707:   
You need to amp up the narcissism Yoosung ma boi!

Jumin Han:    
Luciel, any news on your side?

707:   
So far not much good   
There was no one near the windows or doors of Zen’s apartment at any night the past week   
However, I did discover something interesting   
The fangirl whose rumors we had to dispel? She was at the party

Yoosung☆:    
She was??   
I hadn’t spotted her   
Why do you think she was there?

Jumin Han:   
I suddenly have a suspicion.   
Luciel, that piece of paper you found, was it ripped off a page?

707:   
It was ripped off   
how did you know? o_O

Jumin Han:   
I need to do some research.   
Please Luciel, find the page that it belongs to if you can.

\- Jumin Han has left the chatroom -

Yoosung☆:   
????   
what is happening

707:   
oh crapsicles, I threw it away   
dumpster diving I goooooo

MC:    
Ewwww   
Yoosung, I don’t get it either, but let’s do our best to be there in spirit for Zen

Yoosung☆:   
T_T☞ okay MC!

~~~

It had been quiet and dark for a while now. Zen had literally thrown his bag and his clothes on the nearest dresser and flung himself into bed wearing only a shirt and boxers. He hadn’t even done his usual face care regime in the luxurious bathroom that was connected to the bedroom, too tired to care.

Not feeling cold eyes on him gave room for thoughts. Thoughts that acted like an intrusive person that happened to be in his mind asking him questions. Questions such as: why  _ did _ he kiss Jumin? And why couldn’t he deal with it?

Zen knew he could admit it was a mistake. A lapse in judgement caused by alcohol. Gravity pulled him too far and accidentally made their faces touch. He didn’t mean to do it, and it didn’t mean anything, and that was it.

Except, that was not it. Because in that moment, Jumin was not the rich spoiled jerk Zen firmly hated. Not anymore. In that moment-

_ No, no, no. _ Zen ran a hand through his hair and forced his brain to shut down the words. It was too much. Every part of his body was tense.

Were they friends now? If they were, then this wasn’t such a big deal. Friends could laugh this off.

Were they-?  _ No! _

Was  ** _he_ ** -?  _ Stop! _

If he thought about it, it would be real, and if it was real, the world he knew would change forever. He couldn’t deal with it.

_ Thump. _

Zen’s heart leapt out of his chest. Not again. 

It was here. It saw him. 

He thought he would be safe. What was he thinking?

Another thump, and the large black door shook, the hallway light flickering from underneath. It had found him again. It was watching him again. Zen pulled his legs up underneath the blanket, his body forming a protective ball. It was cold, so cold.

_ “Zen!”  _

Was that... a voice?  _ Jumin? _ It sounded like him, but Zen wasn’t sure. He strained his ears to listen, fearing that the next sound would rip his heart out of his chest.

_ “Zen!!” _

Now he was certain. Amidst the slow, horrible noises, he heard Jumin.

He sounded like he was in pain.

_ Oh God. _

Whatever was trying to get to him, it had gotten to Jumin.

“Jumin!” He shot out of bed, threw the covers off and ran right to the door. There was a moment’s hesitation when his hand hovered over the golden doorknob. Then, he heard Jumin’s voice again, and flung the door open.

“Jumin!” He yelled into the darkness.

There was no one there.

A low static hummed in the distance. The cold air gave him goosebumps all over.

Zen saw movement in the corner of his eye. Underneath one of the doors he saw the lights turn off and on, accompanied by a hiss. It was a sick invite to walk into a trap.

But if Jumin was there, he had to go.

Zen ran and turned the handle, expecting the door to be locked. Only to nearly fall into the bedroom.

This bedroom was much larger and better decorated than his. An aquarium lit up the room and gave everything color, leaving Zen’s experience of mere seconds ago but a grayscale nightmare. The ceiling lights worked fine. 

The hissing and scratching were gone. But someone was still watching him.

“Zen?” He whipped his head to the right. Jumin sat on the edge of his head wearing dark blue silk pajamas, a stack of papers in one hand and a cup in the other.  _ Was the guy still working? _ Zen quickly thought.

“Why are you here?” Jumin asked, and his eyes trailed down to his bare legs and back up quickly. Zen faintly blushed.

“I thought I heard you,” Zen replied sheepishly. He just barged into Jumin's bedroom like that.

“Me?” Jumin asked. “Zen, what is going on?”

There it was again. The dark eyes asking for more. And his legs wanted to turn and run. Zen wondered how long he could keep this up.

Enough was enough. Was this the kind of person he wanted to be? He had to be honest. 

He had to tell Jumin.

“Jumin…” Zen resisted the urge to look away, “On the night of the party. I felt something. Something I’ve never felt before, and it scared the shit out of me. Ever since then I’ve been haunted by it. And I-”

_ Hear noises. See things. Feel things. Kept wondering why. Why. Why.  _

_ Why you. _

Zen closed his eyes, licked his lips and opened them again. Jumin stared in confusion. And Zen realized… there was something more important he wanted to say.

Slowly, he walked to the bed and took a seat next to Jumin. He clasped his hands.

“I hurt you. I overwhelmed you and then ran away. I'm… sorry."

A shift in the bed caused him to look to the side. Jumin had scooted closer, setting the papers next to his lap.

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked.

He was so close again. Zen recognized the scents and warmth that came from Jumin. And this time, he saw a handsome face with worry etched all over.

"Because you're not always a jerk… and I've fallen for you."

It was the truth. He didn't expect to get a crush on Trust Fund jerk. He didn't think it would resurface after burying it for ages, in the moment where Jumin showed a kindness he had not expected.

The static that had always been there but Zen didn't notice suddenly faded away. 

Jumin stared as if he were on fire. Zen wanted to ask how he felt when Jumin suddenly took hold of his chin and kissed him.

Zen relaxed, feeling Jumin’s hand travel up his neck and behind his head. After a few seconds, they seperated, hyper aware of each other’s breathing.

Jumin’s gaze was intense. "I wanted nothing more than to lock you up. Let you never leave."

The way he said it gave Zen chills. Jumin must have thought things that Zen could not imagine. Despite all the time they spent together on the chatroom, the CEO-to-be was a mystery to him. "I'm glad you didn't. I won't run again, I promise."

Jumin rewarded him with a small smile. Zen felt light and giddy. It was not perfect, but it was a better start than before.

Did this mean they were-

_ THUMP _ __   
_ THUMP  _ __   
**CRASH**

Both their eyes went wide.

“Fuck!! It’s here!” Zen yelled and made a beeline to the door. He slammed it close, locked it and looked for the nearest furniture to shove it against.

Jumin was frantically searching through his papers. 

“What are you doing?! Help me! Or call your bodyguards!” Zen yelled, pushing a dresser.

"There’s no point!” Jumin replied, taking out one piece of paper and tracing the sentences with his finger. “We need to stick together and hold on for one more night.”

Zen’s mouth dropped open. “Wait. You know what it is?!”

Jumin shook his head. “Not exactly. During the party, we found a piece of parchment. I asked Luciel to send me all the information he found on it. I don't know if it is a curse, but it was definitely cast on you during the party. It specifically says here that after 3 nights, it fails.”

A curse. In a silly way, Zen was glad that he wasn’t mad. But the sounds were there, eating at his nerves. And the eyes watched his every move.

Now, Jumin heard them too. Zen grabbed the raven-haired man and hugged him tight. “I won’t let it get you.”

“Don’t be a fool. It’s after you. I should be keeping you safe.”

Amidst the adrenaline rushing through him, Zen could still chuckle. Strangely, he felt safer than ever. The cold from before had never reappeared.

The two of them wrapped a blanket around them and sat against the bed’s headboard, holding each other tight as the sounds continued. Before long, they nodded off into a peaceful sleep, heads leaning on each other, leaving the eyes that watched them powerless.

~~~

**Still alive - 07:49 Jumin Han, ZEN, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung☆, 707, MC**

Jumin Han:    
Nothing in my apartment is broken.   
Whatever it was, its primary goal was to terrify its victim.

Yoosung☆:   
But why?

Jumin Han:    
I wish I could say.

Zen:    
I dont hear anything anymore, but I am staying one more night to be sure

707:    
I found a bit more info   
it’s a spell that affects the victim and everyone near them   
So when you got cursed, Zen, Jumin must have been affected too   
MC:    
that is so scary

ZEN:    
!! Jumin did you suffer from anything the past few nights too?

Jumin Han:   
... Nothing out of the ordinary, I can assure you.

Zen:   
What does that mean   
I’m going to make sure you tell me

MC:   
Awww

707:   
you guys never said what you two were doing at the party before you were cursed.

MC:   
Yeah! Spill the beans!

ZEN:   
Not now   
Maybe soon

Jumin Han:   
Agreed.

Yoosung☆:   
Awwww come on!

Jaehee Kang:   
o__O

MC:   
lmao   
Btw can't we curse the caster back?   
Revenge!

Jumin Han:    
I do not dare mess with dark magic. I have done some reading before.   
The backlash if it fails is too severe.   
Death. Or worse.

Yoosung☆:    
omg what is worse than death??

Jaehee Kang:    
I hope we never find out.

~~~

"NO!!" she yelled at a tall mirror.

The room was void of anything else. She sat on the wooden floor, flipping through an old tattered book in a frenzy. "He is supposed to be here! He’s supposed to want me!"

She slammed her fists on the book, ruining its pages.

“He was supposed to come running to me, begging me to save him! He should know it was me! Not this other… man who tried to force himself on  _ my _ poor Zen!”

She nearly tore all her hair out from anger.

“Useless… thing! Get lost!” She yelled and slammed the book shut, before throwing it against the wall. Loose pages scattered around her, showing letters written in ink and blood.

It was quiet, for a moment. She pondered on what her next move was, how to get Zen to see she was his true love forever. A love potion. Or a love spell. Surely something like that had to exist.

But then she heard scratching from the wood underneath her feet. A low hiss came from the shadows in the corners. She jumped away, but kept feeling it. She felt eyes on her, and turned to look over her shoulder, only to see nothing.

But something was watching her.

Even when she closed her eyes she saw, it was here. Even when she left the room to another. When she switched on all the lights. When she tried to leave her house and couldn’t. She knew it was here.

Hissing, and scratching. Over and again.

“GO AWAY!!” She screamed. It wouldn’t leave.

She threatened it, bargained with it, reasoned with it, but it wouldn’t leave.

It would never leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I do? Please consider tipping me a [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/mariamagica), so I can write more and faster!


End file.
